deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silent Andromeda/Tips on Earning the Achievement: Survival Instinct
Howdy! I'm that guy who posts comments, bringing you a blog about... well you know, what the title says. To earn that achievement, you have to complete missions without taking damage of any kind. Now I've earned the final variation of that achievement (which involves not getting hurt 500 times), so I pretty much know the in's and out's of completing missions without taking damage. Let's begin! Difficulty Of course, the best way of earning this acheivement is through easy mode. If you don't care about earning a lot of money at the moment, then easy mode is the way to go. Now remember; mounted gun missions do not count. So if you enter a mission and have a mounted gun, leave and select a different mission. If you're going to pick hard, then I suggest using heavy artilery, because zombies are not only stronger, but also more likely to be fast. Items Here is a list of the items most recommended by me: *Painkillers: This is a no-brainer (inb4 zombie pun). It's always a good idea to have your medic produce painkillers 24/7. But since your objective is to not get hurt at all, then what's the point of having painkillers? To slow down time, of course. Now since this effect does not last nearly as long as the Slow Time item in Dead Trigger 1, you will have to be quick. *Rocket Chickens: Pretty much the advanced version of the Frag Grenade. Always have these little critters available because they are ESSENTIAL for taking down special zombies (which I'll discuss later) and very useful for clearing crowds. *Sentry Chickens: When it comes to items, I'm going to keep saying to keep these handy. Sentry Chickens help take the load off. And if you're like me, you need to move around to evade attacks, so don't bother with Sentry Guns. These guys are mobile, powerful, and useful for distracting normal zombies while you battle a special zombie. Weapons Overall, the best kinds of weapons to bring are the spray-and-pray types. Since it's best not to prolong missions, you gotta move fast, and what better weapon to accomodate your agile tactics than one that has controlled accuracy? *Submachine Guns: Your best choices would be the Spagin and Dual Uzi. Powerful and a good ammo reserve. *Shotguns: The problem with pump shotguns is the reloading time. Reload as much and as safely as possible. The Jackhammer should also be a good choice. Though I personally have never had the privilege of producing and using the Jackhammer myself, it has a magazine reload and fixed accuracy. *Machine Guns: The Minigun and Type-92 are superb weapons of choice for this special kind of mission. Though slow, they will destroy everything in your sight. Just make sure your shots are accurate. *Melee: Okay since most of the aforementioned weapons are heavy, it's best to use a light melee weapon for fast travel. Using melee attacks is far too risky when you're trying not to get hurt, so don't stress over having a powerful melee weapon. My recommendation is the Knife, as it is the lightest weapon in the game. Dealing with Zombies For this section, I'll be going over the tactical side of Survival Instinct. Now of course the biggest obstacle for this mission are the enemies. Not just that, but each type of enemy poses a different threat level. Let's review: *Green Zombie (low threat): Green-eyed zombies are practically harmless unless you get reckless. Do not try to run past them if you don't have enough room. Take out every one of them, preferably by which one is going to attack first. This can be determined by their speed and distance from you. *Red Zombie (moderate threat): Red-eyed zombies are typically more damage resistant and faster. Take out all red-eyed zombies first, as they have a higher chance of glitching through walls (why did I even bother building that barrier if it was just going to glitch through it?). *Pipe Zombie (high threat): All pipe zombies are red-eyed, so you know what to do. These buggers tend to have longer range, even sometimes hitting you at an unrealistic range for a pipe. Note that the game confirms an enemy hit before it even happens, so if you're slowing down time to escape, you're too late. Take out that zombie while you have the chance! *Kamikaze (low threat): Now any time a special infected appears, you always want to remain calm, stand still, and search for where they're coming from. The Kamikazes aren't too much of a problem as long as they don't spawn too close to you. If they do get too close, clear a path from regular zombies and make your escape. Other than that, these fatties are harmless. *Panzer (low threat): While the Panzer may regularly be the hardest zombie to kill, these guys need to get close to you in order to attack. Just make sure no other zombies are present when you deal with these walking tanks. Lob a Rocket Chicken at them and finish them off if the chicken wasn't powerful enough to kill them. *Rager (moderate threat): Ragers tend to get close to you way too fast. If the Rager spawns in your line of sight, it will charge directly at you. Make sure you have room to dodge, then do all you can to finish it off. If there are too many normal zombies, take care of them first as you escape the stunned Rager. Ragers are moderately vulnerable to melee weapons, so if you have a powerful melee weapon, try hitting the Rager if it's not charging at you (and also if you're crazy enough). But if you're using the Knife, then just run away and wait for its back to be exposed again. *Scienfist (high threat): For a zombie with only slightly more range than the Panzer and Kamikaze, you'd think this guy wouldn't be too much of a hassle. Well you're dead wrong (inb4 more zombie puns)! If this thing spawns right next to you, the mission will be over before you even know it. That is why it is VERY wise to stay away from all zombie spawns as you proceed with the mission. Once a Scienfist is in your range, unleash all Hell upon it, preferably toward the head. You will want this thing gone as soon as possible. *Vomitron (extremely high threat): When it comes to completing missions without taking damage, the Vomitron is your worst nightmare, your arch nemesis, the Devil himself. This is the one zombie that can attack you from a distance. Now these guys are not good for taking out at close range, as they have a good melee resistance and can spit at you accurately. When it comes to dodging spit attacks, it's best to have your Knife (or whatever your light weapon of choice is) and strafe. Do note that the Vomitron can sometimes predict your movements and spit ahead of your path (just like Space Invaders). If there are no zombies in the way, it's best to unload everything you have onto this bastard. The worst part about this baddie is that it can attack you from behind a wall (I seriously hate these wall-based glitches), even from a distance. As long as its spawn is in your general direction, it can and WILL spit at you, so keep your eyes peeled. Dealing with Environments *For narrow hallways, never run out of one super fast. Some zombies spawn right at your blind spot and strike. Before you exit a narrow passage into one that is wider, make sure your flank areas are clear. This also applies for stairs. *Avoid any spawns. The best way to do this is to never hug walls. You never know if the zombie spawning on the other side has a pipe. *Build barriers as much as possible. Especially for defend missions, it's best to guard these barriers whenever possible. You don't want all that time and work spent building a barrier to be destroyed so soon, do you? And I say to guard these because you never know when a zombie will glitch through the wood, so kill them as soon as possible. If there are more mobile zombies coming at you, take care of those first and attend to the barrier later. *Try to complete the mission as soon as possible: assault and defend missions take roughly the same amount of time to complete. Escort missions are helpful because not all the zombies target you. Operations are risky because it requires you to stand still (usually near a spawn when you're building a cistern). If you're going to go for an Operations mission, make sure you got your Sentry Chickens. Conclusion Well, that's all I can say about this subject matter. Just follow these guildelines 500 times, and you're golden (inb4 Desert Eagle/Crossbow pun)! Now go make me proud! Category:Blog posts Category:Guides